Juliette Moore
by Jam af Syltenhjelm
Summary: Juliette Moore kommer tillbaka till Hogwarts efter en tids frånvaro. Hemligheter bär hon med sig. Varför har hon varit borta? Marodörtiden.
1. Kapitel 1 Tillbaka till Hogwarts

Kapitel 1. Tillbaka till Hogwarts

Juliette Moore satt ensam i en kupé på Hogwarts Expressen som skulle föra henne tillbaka till skolan hon inte ville tillbaka till. Hon satt där och försökte njuta av det vackra vyerna som åkte förbi. Den tunga kofferten som hon hade med sig låg bredvid henne på bänken med alla hennes saker, tillsammans med hennes uggla. Det var längesen hon varit senast på Hogwarts så nervositeten ökade för varje dunk tåget gav ifrån sig medan den åkte framåt. Hon hade slutat på grund av en massa orsaker. Juliette ryste när hon tänkte på orsakerna. Det hade inte varit hennes egna val att åka tillbaka utan hennes mamma hade tvingat henne att stiga på tåget. Tårar trängde fram ur hennes ögon medan hon lyssnade på det glada skratten och pratet som hördes genom väggarna. Alla verkade så lyckliga att få återvända till skolan. Varför måste hon åka tillbaka till Hogwarts? Alla det gamla hemska minnena kom fram. Alla det hon helst bara ville glömma. Ett dovt hoande från Amika fick henne att vända på huvudet och få syn på Johnny som stod vid dörröppningen.  
"Hej Jules."  
Johnny var Juliettes ett år äldre bror som också gick på Hogwarts. Hans ljusa hår glänste i solljuset och hans blåa ögon såg oroligt på henne. Johnny kände till hennes rädsla för att återvända till skolan. Det var Johnny hon berättade allt åt. Han var den Juliette litade mest på i hela världen.  
"Hej Johnny", svarade Juliette tyst och vände blicken tillbaka till vyerna utanför fönstret. Johnny steg in i kupén och stängde dörren efter sig. Han satte sig på bänken mittemot Juliette.  
"Varför sitter du här helt ensam?" frågade han efter en stunds tystnad.  
"Jag...", började Jules, "behövde tid att tänka." Hon fortsatte titta ut genom fönstret tills Johnny tog tag i hennes hand.  
"Jules, allt kommer gå bra", sa han tröstande. "Jag lovar."   
Juliette log svagt åt sin bror. Han var alltid så snäll mot henne. Han var alltid där när hon behövde stöd, kanske inte alltid i person alltså då när han var på Hogwarts, men då hade Juliette alltid skickat ett brev åt honom och han hade svarat uppmuntrande.  
Tåget fortsatte åka genom skog och berg. En stund satt båda bara där och tittade på utsikten utan att säga någonting.  
"Johnny, jag kommer inte klara av detta", sa Juliette, efter en lång stund fylld av tystnad, med en darrande röst.  
"Jo, det kommer du", svarade Johnny sin lilla syster. "Jag kommer hjälpa dig så mycket jag kan."  
Juliette torkade bort de par tårar som runnit nerför hennes kind. Hon visste att Johnny menade det. Han skulle alltid finnas där.   
"Tack", sa hon tyst. Hon kom inte på någonting annat att säga.   
Ett brak fick dem att hoppa till och vända blicken mot kupédörren. Ett par mindre brak följde det stora. En sekund senare öppnades dörren snabbt och fyra pojkar trängdes in medan alla skrattade högt.


	2. Kapitel 2 De fyra pojkarna

Kapitel 2. De fyra pojkarna.

Juliette tittade frågande på de fyra skrattande pojkarna som ramlat in i kupén. De såg ut att ha väldigt roligt åt någonting och hade inte alls märkt att hon och Johnny satt i kupén och såg på dem.  
"Oj, förlåt", sa den ena med svart rufsigt hår mellan skrattet när han äntligen fått syn på dem. "Vi trodde det var tomt här." Han skrattade hela tiden och höll sig om magen. De andra pojkarna hade inte heller slutat skratta.   
Juliette tittade på Johnny och märkte att han inte verkade lika förvånad som hon var. På något sätt kändes allt detta väldigt bekant men hon kunde inte riktigt placera det. Johnny visste precis vem killarna var och det kunde Jules se tydligt.  
"Hej Johnny", sa samma pojke som bett om förlåtelse åt Johnny. "Vem är det du har med dig?"  
Juliette förstod att han menade henne, men hon orkade inte bry sig om att svara själv. Hon såg att alla tittade på henne och vände snabbt blicken till fönstret.  
"Hon ser bekant ut på något sätt", sa en annan röst. "Vad tycker du, James?"  
"Du har rätt", utbrast en röst, som Juliette antog att tillhörde James. De pratade med varandra som om hon inte alls var i kupén. Hon vände blicken mot Johnny och såg att han ansträngde sig för att inte skratta. Hon förstod ingenting. Nu när hon tänkte på de så såg de fyra pojkarna lite bekanta ut, men hon kunde inte komma på varifrån. Hon började snurra en lock från sitt hår runt sitt finger för att ha någonting att göra.  
"Ja, Sirius, du har rätt ni känner alla henne", sa Johnny ansträngt för han höll sitt skratt.  
"Ja, det visste jag", sa Sirius åt Johnny. "Men frågan lyder varifrån?"  
Nu kunde Johnny inte mera hålla sitt skratt. Han började skratta för full hals medan resten av pojkarna tittade undrande på honom. Juliette förstod fortfarande ingenting. Vad var så roligt? Vem var de fyra pojkarna?  
"Johnny, vad skrattar du åt?" frågade hon sin bror.  
"Åt dem, Jules!" svarade Johnny mellan skrattet. "De kommer inte ihåg dig!"  
Juliette tittade på de fyra pojkarna och sen igen på Johnny.   
"Jules...", började en pojke som inte hade sagt någonting ännu. Han hade svarta ringar runt ögonen, såna som man får när man sovit väldigt dåligt. Hans ögon hade en vacker ljusbrun nyans. Hans skoluniform såg gammal och sliten ut. "..Juliette?"  
"Ja, det är jag", svarade Juliette åt honom. Johnny hade slutat skratta nu och det var alldeles tyst i hela kupén. Man skulle ha kunna höra en nål falla i golvet. Hon tittade undrande på alla fem pojkarna.  
Ena pojken som hade varit helt tyst hittills såg nervös ut. Han såg inte alls ut att passa in i gruppen, men ändå passade han så bra in i den. James och Sirius bara stod och stirrade på henne.  
"Ja, detta är min kära syster Juliette Moore." förklarade Johnny, äntligen åt allihopa, efter en lång tystnad. "och dessa pojkar är James, Sirius, Remus och Peter", tillade han åt Juliette. "De går på året du skall börja på."  
Då kom Juliette ihåg dem. "Nu kommer jag ihåg er!" Det var som om alla minnen kom rusande fram. Hur hade hon kunna glömma dem? Fast kanske det inte var så underligt när man tänkte på allt som hänt.


	3. Kapitel 3 Vänner kommer när de behövs

Kapitel 3.Vänner kommer när de behövs.

"Det var längesen sist", utbrast Sirius åt Juliette när han satte sig bredvid henne på bänken. Juliette log svagt och granskade honom från topp till tå. Hans kolsvarta hår glänste vackert och man kunde se att han satte många timmar på att få det att se ut precis så, perfekt. Ögonen hade en vacker silvergrå ovanlig färg som lysste fram och gav bort hans känslor väldigt enkelt. Nu lysste det av lycka och glädje. Han var definitivt en av de som gillade skolan mera än att vara hemma. Det var inte konstigt att en massa flickor alltid hängt efter honom och suckade djupt varje gång han log mot dem. Han såg ju verkligen ut som en gud.  
"Verkligen längesen", svarade Juliette medan James, Remus och Peter satte sig. James satte sig bredvid Sirius medan Remus och Peter satte sig bredvid Johnny. "Hur kunde jag inte komma ihåg er?" Den frågan hade antagligen alla i hela kupén frågat i sitt huvud. Juliette var ganska säker på svaret, men det kunde hon inte säga högt. Hennes hjärna hade bara blockerat allt som hade med hennes förflutna att göra helt enkelt.  
"Det är inte så farligt", sa James med ett leende på läpparna. "Inte kom vi ju heller ihåg dig, eller hur?"   
"Mm... sant", mumlade Juliette och tittade ut på sjön som syntes från fönstret. Hon kunde se i ögonvrån hur Johnny tittade oroligt på henne så hon mötte snabbt hans blick och log för att säga utan att använda ord att han inte skulle oroa sig.  
Tåget började sakta farten och en plattform syntes på andra sidan av fönsterglaset.  
"Är vi framme?" frågade hon Sirius.  
"Jo, det är vi", svarade han lite undrande över frågan, "Ja, just det, du kommer förstås inte ihåg." Juliette nickade. De gick ut ur tåget och Juliette tittade omkring på plattformen. Hon fick en känsla av bekanthet och kom nog ihåg stället, nu när hon såg sig omkring.  
"Juliette.."   
"Ja, vad är det Sirius?" frågade Juliette och vände sig mot Sirius.  
"Jag tänkte att du kanske behöver hjälp med att hitta runt i slottet..."  
"Jaa...", sade Juliette och väntade på att Sirus skulle säga slut sin mening medan hon tittade frågande på honom.  
"Så du kan alltid komma till mig. Jag hjälper gärna", sade Sirius nervöst.  
Juliette log mot Sirius. "Tack." Hon tog ett steg mot honom och gav honom en snabb ytlig kram. Snabbt följde hon efter resten av gänget som suttit i kupén. Sirius följde efter. De satte sig i samma hästlösa vagn som James och Remus. Juliette hamnade sitta på ena fönsterplatsen. Hon hade verkligen inget emot det. Fönsterplatsen passade henne perfekt eftersom då kunde hon sitta och titta ut och tänka, strunta i vad killarna pratade om ifall hon ville det.


	4. Kapitel 4 Vägen till Hogwarts

Kapitel 4.Vägen till Hogwarts och festmåltiden.

Juliette hade hamnat bredvid Sirius i vagnen, kanske för att han gått in före henne. Hon koncentrerade sig på vyerna utanför vagnen istället för pojkarnas prat bredvid henne. De tre pojkarna bredvid henne skrattade och pratade glatt utan att se till henne en enda gång. Jules hade ingen ork eller lust att hoppa in i deras samtal, hon tyckte det var skönt att bara lyssna på eller stänga ut ljudet. Hon undrade hur hennes mamma hade det med Alex och hoppades att de båda mådde bra.  
"Vad tror du?" Juliette hoppade till och vaknade ur sina tankar och märkte att de tre pojkarna tittade på henne.  
"Förlåt?" frågade hon förvirrad eftersom hon inte hade lyssnat på pojkarnas samtal.  
"Vem tror du att har bästa chansen att vinna Quidditchen i år?" frågade James med ett brett leende på läpparna. Juliette tittade på pojkarna och undrade om de hade fått minnesförlust. De kom tydligen inte ihåg att hon inte hade varit på Hogwarts på ett par år så hur skulle hon kunna veta någonting sånt.  
"Jag vet inte. Jag har inte sett en Quidditch match på länge så jag kan inte riktigt svara på den frågan eller hur?" sade hon efter en stunds tystnad.  
"Förlåt Jules! Vi glömde!" sa Remus och de andra nickade instämmande. De alla såg så gulliga ut att Juliette hade svårt att inte le.  
"Det är okej! Jag förstår", sa hon med ett leende.  
"Här har vi en smart flicka", sa Sirius och lade armen runt Juliettes axlar. Snabbt var Juliette uppe på sina ben från bänken som om hon skulle ha bränt sig. Sirius såg chockad ut och de andra killarna tittade undrande på henne. Hon bet sig i läppen och slog sig själv i sitt medvetande. Nu skulle de säkert vilja ha en förklaring. Hon tittade från Sirius till Remus och sen till James. När Sirius tillslut hade flyttat på sin arm satte hon sig ner igen.  
"Förlåt, jag vet inte varför jag gjorde så", sa hon och undvek att titta i ögonen på någon av killarna. Killarna tittade på henne med ett uttryck som tydligt sa att de inte trodde på henne, men de frågade ingenting. Hon var lättad över deras tystnad. Det var skönt att de inte bombade henne med hundratals frågor.  
Vagnen började sakta av och stannade tillslut helt. James som satt närmast dörren på andra sidan, mitt emot Juliette, öppnade den och alla gick ut. Juliette tittade på slottet som fanns framför dem. Det var så vackert men på samma gång så hemskt och skrämmande. Hon följde efter James och de andra in i slottet och satte sig bredvid Remus vid Gryffindor bordet. Första års eleverna blev sorterade och Dumbledore hade sitt årliga "långa" tal och sen kom maten fram. Juliette kom inte ihåg när hon för hade sett så mycket med olika maträtter. Hon hade inte riktigt någon lust att äta just då så hon satt tyst och tittade på maten och pratade ibland lite med någon av pojkarna.  
"Jules är det verkligen du?!"


	5. Kapitel 5 Gamla vänner och fryst gurka

Kapitel 5. Gamla vänner och fryst gurka.

Jules vände på huvudet, men hann inte se vem det var fören någon hade kastat armarna runt hennes hals. Det enda hon hann se var ett tjockt rött hår.  
"Det är du! Jag har saknat dig!"  
"Lil?" frågande Jules försiktigt.  
"Ja, det är jag!" sa Lily medan hon släppte taget om Jules och Jules kunde se henne. Juliette såg att Lily hade tårar i ögonen. Glädjetårar. Lily hade varit Juliettes bästa vän sen första året på Hogwarts och visste alla Juliettes hemligheter utom en...  
Lily satte sig snabbt ner bredvid Juliette. Hon hade ett stort leende och Juliette log också, inte lika brett. Juliette hade inte haft så många orsaker att le åt de senaste åren och var inte riktigt säker på om hon ens kunde le längre.   
"Nej, vet du vad!" sa Lily plötsligt och steg upp. "Kom med mig och sitt med de andra flickorna. De vill säkert träffa dig igen."  
Juliette tittade på Sirius och de andra som var inne i något samtal igen och bestämde sig för att följa med Lily.   
"Vi ses senare", sa hon åt pojkarna, steg upp och gick efter Lily. Hon hörde att pojkarna mumlade ett litet hejdå åt henne. De hade väl blivit lite ledsna för att hon gick med Lily och inte hade stannat med dem.  
Hon satte sig bredvid Lily och såg två andra flickor som satt på andra sidan av bordet.  
"Ja, Jules det här är Michelle och Sarah." Lily gjorde en handviftning mot de två flickorna. "och detta är Juliette. Kommer ni ihåg henne?" frågade hon sen de två flickorna.  
"Jo, på något sätt", sa den ena med svart kort hår och bruna ögon. Hon såg ut att vara väldigt kort i växten dessutom var hon väldigt smal. "Jag är Michelle som sagt."  
"Och jag är Sarah," sa den andra med brunt långt hår och ljusblåa ögon. Hon var väldigt söt.   
Juliette log svagt åt de båda flickorna. "Trevligt att ses igen. Jag kommer nog ihåg er båda på något sätt, men ganska svagt."  
Hon såg på tallriken framför sig men tog fortfarande inget att äta. De tre flickorna började tala med varandra.   
"Jag skulle vilja gå upp nu..", sa hon åt Lily. "Jag börjar bli lite trött."  
Lily tittade på Jules och sedan ner på den tomma tallriken framför henne. Jules önskade att Lily inte skulle ta upp det att hon inte ätit någonting. För en stund såg det ut som om Lily skulle fråga men ändå så gjorde hon inte det. Jules kunde ändå se en liten glimt av oro i flickans ögon.  
"Okej, jag kan komma med dig för du hittar väl inte själv och dessutom vet du inte lösenordet."  
Juliette steg upp från bänken och det gjorde Lily med. De gick ut ur Stora salen och började gå upp för trapporna mot Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Juliette tittade på tavlorna på vägen. De var så stora och fina. Det att de rörde på sig var inget nytt för Juliette för hennes mamma var häxa och de hade såna tavlor hemma.  
De kom fram till en tavla med en tjock dam.  
"Lösenord?" frågade den.  
"Fryst gurka", sa Lily och tavlan svängde lätt om och bakom den fanns en öppning. Lily gick in och Jules följde efter.   
Väggarna i rummet var röda som också nästan allt annat också var. Det fanns en brasa som brann tyst och två trappuppgångar.   
"Dit upp är flickornas sovsal", sa Lily och pekade mot ett av de två trapporna. "och lösenordet är som sagt "fryst gurka"."  
Juliette gick mot trapporna och började gå upp. Hon svängde om.  
"Ska du komma eller?"  
"Jo, jag skall komma och hämta ett par böcker", sa Lily.  
De gick upp för trapporna och in i rummet.  
Där fanns fyra sängar. Juliette såg att hennes saker stod bredvid sängen som var närmast dörren, så hon räknade ut att det skulle bli hennes säng. Amikas bur var ovanpå hennes koffert utan Amika.  
"Jag går ner till uppehållsrummet", meddelade Lily.  
"Okej, jag tror att jag skall försöka sova lite", sa Juliette åt Lily. Lily nickade och gick ut ur rummet efter att hon tyst viskat "sov gott.". Juliette satte sig på sin säng och tog fram ett foto från sin väska. Hon tittade på fotot en stund tills hon lade det på bordet bredvid sängen. Hon lade huvudet på dynan och somnade nästan direkt.


	6. Kapitel 6 Saknad, skratt, hat och

Kapitel 6. Saknad, skratt, hat och kärlek.

När Juliette vaknade märkte hon att rummet var helt mörkt. Hon kollade på klockan som stod på bordet bredvid sängen och märkte att det var midnatt. Jules rullade i sängen i försök att somna om en stund men misslyckades och hon ville inte väcka de andra flickorna som sov så hon gick ner till uppehållsrummet. Hon satte sig i soffan framför brasan som sprakade tyst. Soffan var härligt mjuk och det var skönt att sitta där och njuta. Hon hörde steg bakom sig och vände på huvudet och såg att de var Johnny.  
"Hej! Vad gör du här, Jules?"  
"Kunde inte sova..", svarade Juliette, "och jag ville inte väcka de andra flickorna så jag kom hit ner." Juliette tittade in i brasan. Hon kunde inte titta på Johnny just nu eftersom hon visste vad han tänkte. Johnny satte sig på soffan bredvid henne med blicken fast vid henne.  
"Du kunde inte sova för att du tänkte på Alex eller hur?" frågade han och försökte få ögonkontakt med Jules. Det lät inte riktigt som en fråga.  
"Vad skulle du säga om jag sa att du hade rätt?"  
"Jag skulle säga att det är precis naturligt", sa Johnny. "Det är helt naturligt att du saknar Alex!"  
Juliette log svagt åt honom och lade huvudet på hans axel med en suck. Hon kände hur en tår rann nerför hennes kind.   
"Jag ville inte komma hit i år heller", erkände hon tyst.   
"Jag vet det, Jules, men du måste gå i skola det vet du", sa Johnny.  
Jules nickade. Såklart visste hon det. Hon började känna sig trött och stängde sakta ögonen. Såklart somnade hon efter bara några minuter även om hon inte hade planerat att somna där.

Juliette vaknade av att hon hörde röster runt omkring sig. Sakta öppnade hon ögonen.  
"Kan ni vara lite tystare? Ni väcker Jules!" hörde hon Johnny viska.  
"Jag är vaken redan så ingen fara", sa Juliette. Hon märkte att de andra rösterna tillhörde James och Remus. "Var har ni Sirius?"  
Remus och James såg snabbt på varandra och brast ut i gapskratt.  
"Man märker att du inte har varit här på länge", sa Remus mellan skrattet.  
Juliette stirrade undrande på dem. James märkte Jules undrande min.   
"Man ser aldrig Sirius före klockan 10 och klockan är först halv nio. Han sover som en stock ännu", förklarade han.   
"Okej", sa Juliette. "Jag tror att jag går och klär om mig och sen vill jag ha mat." Lite ångrade hon det att hon inte ätit någonting förra kvällen. Hon gick upp för trapporna till sovsalen och öppnade dörren. Lily hade redan vaknat och stod påklädd när hon steg in.  
"God morgon Jules!" sa hon leende.  
"God morgon Lil!" sa Jules.  
Hon klädde snabbt om sig och skulle just gå ut ur rummet när hon kom på...  
"Lil, vill du komma med oss och äta morgonmål?"  
"Jätte gärna!" svarade Lily glatt.  
De gick tillsammans ner till uppehållsrummet där de, såklart, träffade pojkarna.  
"Nämen fick du med dig Lily?" frågade James.  
"Jo, hon vill också äta som alla människor", sa Juliette och tittade mot Lily. Hon såg blicken som Lily gav åt James. Den var full av hat! Hon vände mot James. Hans blick var precis motsatsen till Lilys. Den var full av kärlek och beundran!


	7. Kapitel 7 Fotot

Kapitel 7. Fotot

På kvällen gick Jules upp till sovsalen för att vila alternativt somna helt. Hon hade inte sovit jätte bra på soffan eftersom hon inte haft så bra ställning. Alla andra hade stannat nere i uppehållsrummet. Hon kunde höra hur de skrattade och pratade fören hon stängde dörren. Lektionerna skulle börja först imorgon så de hade inte haft timmar idag. De hade bara varit ute på skolgården och sen i biblioteket. Pratat en massa, mest Quiddich eftersom James var så kär i spelet och det var även Sirius men inte på samma sätt.  
Jules satte sig på sin säng och fick syn på fotot hon hade satt på bordet dagen innan. Hon sträckte fram handen och tog upp det.  
Fotot föreställde en liten flicka som satt på golvet och runt omkring sig hade hon leksaker. I handen hade hon en liten brun Teddy-björn. Hon hade mörkt hår som räcktes till axlarna. De små blåa ögonen tittade glatt på henne. Den lilla munnen log glatt. Juliette kom väldigt bra ihåg dagen när fotot blev taget. Det hade varit en helt vanlig dag...

Juliette satt på soffan. Hon såg på lilla flickan som satt på golvet med en hög leksaker runt omkring sig.  
"Jules! Var är du?" Det var hennes mamma som skrek.  
"Jag är här i vardagsrummet", svarade hon åt sin mamma.   
Hennes mamma kom in i vardagsrummet och hennes blick fastnade direkt på den lilla lekande flickan på golvet.  
"Men se vad gullig hon är!"  
Jules kunde bara nicka och hålla med sin mamma.  
"Ja, hon är ju underbar", sa hon efter en stund. Den lilla flickan på golvet vände blicken mot henne och log precis som om hon förstott precis vad Jules hade sagt. Hennes mamma försvann ut ur rummet och kom en stund senare tillbaka med en kamera i handen.   
"Vad skall du göra med kameran?" frågade hon och såg på sin mamma.  
"Vad brukar man göra med en kamera lille?" frågade Jules mamma. "Jag har tänkt ta ett foto så att du kan komma ihåg denna dag och att du har ett litet minne av henne när du åker till Hogwarts"

"Mamma..." började Juliette men hennes mamma lyssnade inte på henne.  
Hennes mamma lyfte kameran till ögat och riktade mot den lilla flickan på golvet.  
"Alexia gulle se hitåt", sa hon åt flickan.  
Alexia vände huvudet mot kameran och Jules mamma tog fotot.

Jules kände tårarna brinna i ögonen. Hon tyckte synd om den lilla flickan. Stackarn visste ingenting om världens hemskheter. Alexia var alldeles oskyldig. Hon önskade att hon hunnit stoppa sin mamma från att ta fotot eller lämnat det hemma. Tänk ifall fel personer fick syn på fotot? Hon ville inte att det skulle hända.  
Hon satte bilden på bordet igen och lade huvudet på dynan. Hon stängde ögonen. Efter en stund sov hon djupt.


	8. Kapitel 8 Dumbledores kontor

Kapitel 8. Dumbledores kontor och extralektioner

"Gud vad tråkig lektion!"  
Juliette hörde Sirius säga det när de kom ut ur klassrummet efter Trollkonsthistoria. Det hade verkligen inte varit en rolig lektion eller ens intressant, men det brukade timmarna inte någonsin vara. Så ungefär alla hade varit i djup dvala efter halva timmen.  
Juliette och Lily var på väg mot Uppehållsrummet.  
"Miss Moore!"  
Jules vände om och såg Professor McGonagall stå en bit bort.  
"Ja, Professor?"  
"Rektorn har ärende åt dig och han bad mig och söka dig, är du så snäll och följer efter mig.", sa Professor McGonagall.  
Jules sa vi ses senare åt Lily och följde efter McGonagall. Hon undrade vad hon hade gjort för att Dumbledore skulle vilja tala med henne, enligt henne själv hade hon inte gjort någonting. 

När de kom fram till Dumbledores kontor och steg in, satt han bakom sitt skrivbord med en fjäderpenna i handen. Juliette lade märke till att han inte såg arg ut så hon kunde inte ha gjort någonting fel. En lättad suck flydde ur henne.  
"ah.. Miss Moore.. trevligt att ni kunde komma", sa han och gjorde en gest mot stolen framför hans skrivbord medan han lade bort fjäderpennan. Juliette satte sig lydigt på stolen.  
"Ni ville prata med mig", sa hon.  
Dumbledore log. Efter en stund började han prata.  
"Som du vet så har du blivit lite efter i skolarbetet på grund av att du inte varit här", började han, "och jo jag vet varför", sa han snabbt när han såg att Juliette tänkte säga någonting, "..så nu har jag kommit på att du måste ta extra lektioner. Först försökte jag få en lärare som skulle kunna ha dem med dig, men ingen lärare har tid så.." Längre hann inte Dumbledore för att de knackade på dörren. "Kom in."  
Dörren öppnades och in steg Sirius.  
"Ni ville se mig sir.."  
"Jo, det ville jag och du kunde inte ha kommit perfektare tid", log Dumbledore åt Sirius. Han tittade från Sirius till Juliette. "Ja, Sirius, du kommer ihåg när jag sa åt dig om att du skulle få ha extra lektioner med åt elev?" Sirius nickade. "Här är eleven. Juliette, detta är din lärare."

Efter att Dumbledore hade förklarat och berättat alla detaljer fick Jules och Sirius äntligen gå.  
"Detta var en kul överraskning", sa Sirius. "Jag trodde jag skulle måsta lära någon liten förstaåring." Han skrattade ett ärligt lyckligt skratt.  
Juliette började gå uppför trapporna mot Gryffindortornet. "Jag fick först veta om detta idag."  
De båda skrattade lite.  
När de kom till Uppehållsrummet satt Lily, James, Remus och Peter och pratade.  
"Hej Jules! Vad hade Dumbledore för ärende?" frågade Lily när Jules satte sig brevid henne.  
"Vad? Var du också uppe hos Dumbledore?" frågade James förundrat och såg från Jules till Sirius. "Var ni båda där?" Frågade han Sirius.  
Jules och Sirius brast ut i skratt och båda nickade.  
"Han berätta om att jag skall få extra lektioner av Sirius och Sirius fick veta att han skall vara min lärare", sa Jules, medan Sirius ännu också skrattade.  
"Vad roligt!" sa alla på samma gång och brast ut i skratt.


	9. Kapitel 9 Brev och Bråk

Kapitel 9. Brev och bråk

Juliette var påväg nerför trapporna till Stora salen för att äta lunch. Det var en vecka kvar till Jullovet och Jules hade bestämt sig för att stanna på Hogwarts även om hennes mamma skulle ha viljat ha henne hem. Juliette tänkte mera på extralektionerna tillsammans med Sirius. Hon måste jobba extra mycket för att klara sig. Extra lektionerna med Sirius hade varit jätteroliga även fast de inte hade fått så mycket gjort, de hade bara pratat och skämtat. Hon hade fått lära känna Sirius väldigt bra på en kort tid. Han var jätte trevlig och annorlunda än vad man först trodde när man såg honom.  
Hon var så inne i sina tankar att hon gick rakt på någon och föll omkull vid dörröppningen till Stora salen.   
"Se dig för!" hörde hon en arg bekant flickröst säga. Hon tittade upp förskräckt och såg Bellatrix Black se ner på henne. "Ser man på.." sa Bellatrix med ett elakt snett leende. Jules såg att de andra som stod bakom Bella också log. Hennes lilla gäng."..är det inte Henrys lilla flickvän."  
Juliette blev nervös. Den sista hon ville träffa var Bellatrix och hennes gäng. Hon steg sakta upp från golvet och släppte inte blicken från Bella. Hennes hjärta dunkade på övervarv.  
"Jag är inte Henrys flickvän", sa hon argt.  
Bellatrix skrattade. "Vadå är du lite sur idag? Är du inte glad över den present han gav dig?"  
Bellatrix böjde sig närmare Jules. "Ja, jag vet om den." Hon flinade åt Jules skrämda och nervösa ansiktsuttryck.   
"Stick Bellatrix!"  
Jules vände sig om och såg Johnny och Marodörerna komma gåendes mot dem.  
"Lämna Jules ifred!" fortsatte Johnny.  
Bellatrix blängde en stund på Johnny och vände sig sedan mot sina kompisar.  
"Kom vi sticker", sa hon åt dem och de alla försvann från Stora salen.  
Jules såg efter dem och såg sedan på Johnny & co. Sirius och de andra Marodörerna såg lite frågande ut. De undrade väl vad Bella ville med Jules.  
"Jag måste gå", sa Jules, "Jag kom på att jag måste skriva åt mamma och berätta att jag blir hit över Jullovet.." Hon gick ut ur Stora salen med hjärtat i halsgropen.

När Jules hade varit efter pergament, en fjäderpenna och bläck gick hon upp till Uggletornet där hon satte sig på golvet och började skriva.

Hej Mamma!  
Hur mår du o Alex? Själv mår jag bra och har haft det jätte roligt.  
Jag tänker stanna här över jullovet. Hoppas du inte blir himla ledsen!  
Jag saknar er helt massor!  
Puss o kram, Jules

Det blev inte långt, tänkte Jules, men det var det viktigaste. Jules tänkte verkligen inte nämna om hennes träff med Bella och de andra. Hon sökte Amika med blicken men behövde inte leta länge för att Amika flög ner på hennes axel en sekund senare. Hon gav Amika brevet och hon flög ut genom fönstret.  
Jules såg efter Amika en stund och vände sedan om och började gå tillbaka mot Uppehållsrummet.


	10. Kapitel 10 skrik och tårar

Kapitel 10.skrik och tårar

"Sirius vänta!" skrek Jules när hon fick syn på Sirius en bit framför sig i korridoren.  
Sirius vände sig om och log.  
"Hej Jules, vart är du på väg?"  
Jules himlade med ögonen och skrattade. Som om han inte visste det. Jules stannade framför honom.  
"Vart tror du?" sa hon och fortsatte skratta.  
Sirius skrattade och gick in i ett klassrum. Det var tomt. De hade fått lov av lärarna att använda det klassrummet till extralektionerna.  
Juliette satte sig på ett bord exakt som varje gång. Samma bord hon alltid satt på. Sirius gjorde samma sak, men på bordet framför henne. Jules såg på honom. Han var stilig, det måste hon medge. Hon hade faktiskt börjat få känslor för honom vilket skrämde henne ganska mycket.   
"Vad skall vi göra idag då, lärare?", frågade hon Sirius. Sirius såg ut som om hon hade slagit honom.  
"Kalla mig aldrig lärare", sa han snabbt, "hmm.. låt mig fundera.. kanske prata om det som hände för ett par dagar sen?"  
Juliette stirrade på Sirius. Hon blev nervös och steg upp och gick till fönstret där hon kunde se den is klädda sjön. Hon började snurra en lock, från sitt hår, runt sitt finger.  
"Menar du det med Bella?" frågade hon efter en stund och vände sig mot Sirius. Hon kunde se att Sirius var orolig. Hans ögon avslöjade honom.  
"Jo, det är just vad jag menar", sa han, "Hon brukar inte tala med personer från något annat elevhem än Slytherin och plötsligt talar hon med dig.."  
Juliette tittade bort. Hon kunde inte komma på någonting att säga. Det som han sa var ju sant.  
"Jules titta på mig", sa han och tog tag i hennes arm. Jules hoppade till. Hon hade inte märkt att han hade kommit till henne. "Jag bryr mig om dig och är orolig."  
Jules såg in i hans ögon. Han talade sanning. Oron lyste i hans vackra ögon.  
"Släpp mig Sirius!" Hon vred sig bort från Sirius grepp. "Du skulle aldrig kunna förstå! Du vet inte vad jag har varit igenom i mitt liv!" Hon hade höjt rösten så nu skrek hon nästan. Hon kunde känna hur tårarna trängde fram ur ögonen så hon vände sig mot dörren och sprang ut.  
"Jules!" hörde hon Sirius skrika förrän dörren stängdes bakom henne.  
Hon sprang uppför hundra, nå så kändes det, trappor. Hon satte sig i ett hörn och då kunde hon inte längre hålla tårarna inne.

Juliette visste att Sirius ännu skulle vilja veta varför Bella hade pratat med henne. Hon var inte säker om hon klarade av att berätta det åt honom.


	11. Kapitel 11 Toalett och en röd pöl

Kapitel 11. Toalett och en röd pöl

Jules steg upp från golvet. Hennes ansikte var fullt av tårar. Allt hon kunde tänka på var den där ena dagen i tredje året. Hon började sakta gå mot en toalett eftersom hon inte ville att någon skulle se henne såhär.   
När hon kom fram till en toalett stängde hon snabbt dörren. Jules fick syn på sin egna spegelbild i en av de speglarna som hängde på väggen. Hon förde sin hand till sitt ansikte och torkade bort tårarna från sina kinder. Sakta tog hon fram sin trollstav och mumlade en trollformel så att spegeln sprack i bitar som spred sig över golvet. Jules stoppade ner trollstaven i fickan av sin klädnad. Tårarna började rinna igen. Varför kunde hon inte bara glömma den dagen? Varför måste Sirius fråga om Bella? Massor av frågor gick runt i hennes huvud. Hon ville få dem och sluta snurra där! Att få tankarna att stanna var en omöjlighet medans man fortfarande andades. Hon ville skrika. I hennes huvud skrek någonting redan, någonting som ville att hon skulle gå igenom sin plan. Rösten berättade att hennes liv var onödigt, att ingen skulle sakna henne ifall hon försvann. En annan liten röst upprepade ett namn om och om igen. Sirius. Och dessa känslor hon hade för Sirius. Vad var de riktigt? Det känslor som skrämde henne mer än någonting annat, eftersom förra gången hade det känslor förstört hennes framtid.  
Hon lät blicken glida ner till golvet där spegelbitarna låg och speglade hennes ansikte. En stund stod hon bara och studerade sina rödgråtna ögon i en spegelbit. Sakta böjde hon sig ner och tog upp biten. Hon drog den mot sitt finger. Blod började långsamt sippra ner på golvet.  
"Bra den är tillräckligt vass", tänkte hon.  
Hon slickade snabbt bort det röda blodet från fingret medan hon betraktade sig själv i glasskärvan hon hade i sin hand. Snart skulle hon inte behöva lida mera, snart var hennes lidande över. Hennes tankar skulle sluta och tystna. Allt skulle vara över om en stund.  
Jules drog upp sin ärm från ena armen. Hon såg de små märkena som ännu fanns kvar från förra gången. Det var verkligen inte så länge sen.  
Hon gick och satte sig på en toalettstol. Hon förde skärvan till armen och drog den tvärs över armen. Blodet började sippra ner. Det värkte så otroligt. Ett djupt andetag och på nytt och på nytt och på nytt. Blodet rann ner på golvet och snart fanns en stor röd pöl på golvet.   
"Snart är det över..", sa hon tyst för sig själv. Hon började känna sig svagare och svagare. Hennes ögonlock började väga ett ton.

"Allt kommer bli bra..", fortsatte hon mumla tills allt blev svart och hon svimmade rakt i blodpölen.


	12. Kapitel 12 Sjukhusflygel och värk

Kapitel 12. Sjukhusflygel och värk

Allt Jules såg var svart. Alla färger var borta, försvunna.Plötsligt började hon känna en stark smärta i ena armen. Borde inte all smärta försvinna när man dog? Var det inte då som all smärta slutade existera? Då när man äntligen kunde vila påriktigt. Hon kände sig mycket sömnig och slut. Någonstans väldigt långt borta hörde hon röster, men hon kunde inte förstå vad som sades. Rösterna blev starkare tillsammans med smärtan i armen. Hon kände sig svagt och trött, väldigt trött. Allt hon ville vara bara drömma sig bort och äntligen få vila, men hon visste att hon inte kunde göra det längre.  
Jules öppnade sakta sina ögon och direkt fylldes hennes öron av en väldigt bekant röst.  
"Du är vaken!" Hon kände snabbt igen sin egna mammas röst.   
"Mamma?" frågade hon sakta lite förundrad över det faktumet att hennes mamma verkligen var där. Hon vände på huvudet och såg på sin mamma.  
"Ja, det är jag", svarade hennes mamma och Jules kunde se hur tårar hade runnit nerför sin mammas kinder.  
Jules lyfte lite på sin värkande arm och såg ett bandage runt den, exakt där som hon dragit med glasskärvan. Hennes huvud värkte.  
Jules såg på sin mamma och lät sedan blicken vandra runt i rummet, då märkte hon att hennes mamma var inte den enda gästen hon hade i rummet, där fanns även Marodörerna, Lily och McGonagall. Alla såg mycket oroliga ut och Lilys ögon glänste av tårar.  
"Var är jag?" frågade hon tyst, medan hon förde den friska handen till huvudet, på samma gång som hon tog ett djupt andetag.  
"Du är uppe i Sjukhusflygeln", svarade McGonagall åt henne. Jules tittade på henne och märkte att även hon såg mycket orolig ut.  
Jules nickade för att visa att hon hört eftersom hon var för trött för att svara. Plötsligt gick det upp ett ljus i Juliettes hjärna. Hon vände snabbt blicken mot sin mamma.   
"Var är Alex?" Frågade hon snabbt.  
"Hon är med Johnny", sa hennes mamma. Jules stirrade på sin mamma.  
"VA? Hon är här!? På Hogwarts?!" skrek Jules förskräckt . Hon kunde inte vara på Hogwarts! Bella fick inte se henne! Detta fick bara inte vara sant. Ifall Bella eller någon annan av hennes gäng fick syn på Alex tillsammans med Johnny skulle de lätt kunna räkna ihop vem hon var. Jules gjorde en ansats att stiga upp, men fick sin mammas hand på axeln. Hon såg på sin mamma och fick en varnande blick. Den betydde att hon verkligen inte skulle stiga upp eller ens kunde hur hon än försökte. Hon lutade tillbaka ner i sängen.  
Efter en stund av tystnad hördes ett stort oväsen när dörren till Flygeln öppnades.  
"Alex, vänta!" hörde Jules Johnny säga.  
Hon fick syn på lilla Alex som kom igenom massan av människor fram till hennes säng.


	13. Kapitel 13 Teckningen och Alexia

* * *

Kapitel. 13. Teckningen och Alexia 

Juliette såg på den lilla flickan som stod bredvid sängen och såg ut att vilja klättra upp i sängen, men bara hennes huvud syntes över kanten så det var svårt för henne att komma upp. Ett litet leende prydde hennes ansikte. Det var hennes lilla härliga leende.  
Jules fick tårar i ögonen. Nu stod den hon saknat varenda en kväll här bredvid henne.  
Alex sträckte fram ena handen. I den höll hon en pergament bit.  
"Litat", sa hon tyst. Hon såg lite rädd och blyg ut. Jules visste att hon var blyg och rädd för nya människor. Det var ju inte så underligt för det var ju ganska många människor hon aldrig hade träffat i rummet. Hon hade ju aldrig för varit på ett ställe med en massa människor.  
Juliette sträckte fram sin friska hand och tog teckningen av Alex. Hon såg på bilden. Den föreställde Alex själv och sen fanns där också Jules, Johnny och Jules mamma. De alla var ritade som sträckgubbar, men teckningen var ändå jätte fin och dessutom var ju Alex först 1 och ett par månader.  
"Fin?"frågade Alex med svag röst.  
"Den är jätte fin!"sa Jules och log mot Alex. "Jag älskar den!" Hon vände blicken mot sin mamma. "Kan du lyfta upp Alex?"  
Hennes mamma såg på henne med en blick som tydligt sa: är du säker?  
"Jag kan göra det", sa Sirius, plötsligt, som stod precis bakom Alex. Han tog i den lilla flickan med båda händerna och lyfte, med lätthet, upp henne på sängen.  
Jules mötte Sirius blick till en stund, men vände snabbt bort den när hon kom ihåg "bråket" de haft. Alex kravlade fram till henne och kastade armarna runt hennes nacke. Jules kramade, med ena armen, om Alex. Hon kände hur tårarna trängde fram ur ögonen.  
"Hur kom jag hit?" frågade hon efter en stunds tystnad och allas blickar vändes mot henne.  
"Jag hittade dig", sa Sirius svagt.  
Jules såg på Sirius. "Mamma, kan du ta Alex och gå ut? Jag skulle vilja prata ensam med Sirius." Hon släppte inte Sirius med blicken.  
Alla andra i rummet började också gå mot dörren utom Sirius, förstås, och Jules mamma tog en motvillig Alex i famnen och gick också. När Jules mamma hade stängt dörren efter sig och Sirius och hon var de enda i rummet tog Jules till orda.  
"Vad gjorde du i flickornas toalett om jag får fråga?"  
Sirius satte sig på stolen som fanns bredvid sängen.  
"Sökte efter dig såklart", sa han och såg på Jules, för första gången sen hon vaknat.  
Jules vände blicken mot sitt bandage hon hade runt sin arm. Den värkte fortfarande lite. Hennes huvud värkte också.  
"Varför det då?" frågade hon utan att titta på Sirius.  
"För att jag ville tala med dig", svarade han.  
"Märktes det inte att jag inte ville prata med någon?" frågade hon lite irriterat men lyfte inte ännu heller blicken från armen.  
"Men det var ju bra att jag kom eller hur?" sa han bara.  
"Bra!? Bra! Ska det vara bra att du räddade mig från att komma till en bättre plats och lät mig fortsätta leva i detta helvete?!" sa Jules med hög röst.  
Sirius stirrade på henne. "Vad har hänt åt dig för att du tycker att världen är ett helvete? Varför vill du bort?"  
Jules svalde och bet sig i läppen. Borde hon berätta åt Sirius? Skulle hon kunna lita på honom? Ville han verkligen veta?  
"Om du är säker på att du vill veta så berättar jag åt dig?", sa hon åt Sirius och såg på honom.


	14. Kapitel 14 Kvällen för länge sedan

Kapitel 14. Kvällen för länge sedan

Jules väntade en stund, tyst, på att Sirius skulle svara eller säga någonting, men det gjorde han inte. Han hade tydligen bestämt sig för att inte bryta den tystnad som skapats mellan dem. Hon tog ett djupt andetag. Hon mådde illa. Nu var hon tvungen och gå på nytt igenom det värsta som hänt i hennes liv. Någonting som hon inte hade berättat åt någon annan än sin egna familj, inte ens Lily visste om det och hon visste allt om Jules. Hon kände tårarna tränga fram. Sirius satt tyst bredvid sängen och såg på henne.  
"Inte måste du berätta. Jag ser att det är svårt för dig."  
Jules lyfte blicken och fäste den på Sirius. Hon log lite mot honom. En liten tår trillade ner för hennes kind. Hon skakade lite på huvudet.  
"Nej, Sirius, jag vill att du skall förstå. Jag vill att du skall förstå min situation och varför jag ville bort. Du måste få veta och fast det är svårt för mig så skall jag berätta." Hon såg på Sirius och han såg ut att inte riktigt veta vad han borde säga.   
Jules tog ett till djupt andetag. Hon hade inte talat om det på jätte länge, men ändå kom hon ihåg de som om det skulle ha varit igår.  
"Kommer du ihåg Henry?" Hon såg frågande på Sirius. Sirius funderade. "Hernandez.", fortsatte Jules när Sirius inte såg ut att komma på vem hon menade. Sirius nickade.   
"Jo, honom kommer jag ihåg. Du var ju ihop med honom en tid ifall jag inte minns fel."  
"Ja, det var jag. Han och jag. Slytherin och Gryffindor, ganska fint", sa Jules glädjelöst. "Han var ganska många år äldre än jag, men vad spelade det för roll! Kärlek som kärlek!", fortsatte hon lika glädjelöst.  
"Han var väl kompis med Bella och de andra?", frågade Sirius. Juliette nickade.  
"Jag var helt galen i honom! Jag trodde jag var kär..."  
"Trodde?", avbröt Sirius. Juliette gav honom en varnande blick. "Okej förlåt. Fortsätt."  
"..jag hängde alltid efter honom. Alla sa alltid att han var dåliga nyheter, även Lily sa så, men lyssnade jag på dem?". Jules skakade sakta på huvudet. "Nej verkligen inte! Jag tyckte att han var urgullig och härligt snäll. Hur skulle han kunna vara dåliga nyheter?"  
Hon torkade bort en liten tår från sin kind. "En kväll, eller det var nog mera natt, när jag var med honom. Vi gick in i ett klassrum. Som tur sov nog de flesta lärarna och alla andra för den delen." Jules skrattade lite. "Nå vi kysstes där och så. Dessutom var vi båda nog lite borta. Henry hade med sig en flaska med någonslags alkohol." Hon tog en liten paus och tittade ut genom fönstret. Hon kunde nästan se sig själv och Henry framför sig. Det fick henne att må illa. "Sen förde han mig till en soffa som fanns vid ena väggen. Hans händer var överallt på mig..." Jules slutade prata för det kändes som om hon hade en klump i halsen. Den stoppade henne från att prata. Ett par tårar trillade ner för hennes kind. Sirius steg snabbt upp ur stolen och kom och satte sig bredvid Jules på sängen. Han satte armen runt Juliettes axlar. Juliette rörde på sig lite för att få Sirius att släppa henne. "Sirius snälla. Rör inte mig." Jules märkte att Sirius såg lite frågande ut, men flyttade nog bort armen. Han satt kvar på sängen.   
"..jag försökte skuffa bort honom för jag tyckte att det gick för fort, men jag fick inte bort honom. Jag var ju yngre än han och han var starkare. Jag försökte säga det åt honom, men han lyssnade inte på mig. Jag fick panik och började skrika och gråta, men ingen hörde mig. Jag antar att han hade gjort någonting åt rummets väggar. Det gjorde så ont, så ont!", avslutade Jules och nu grät hon fritt. Hon gjorde ingenting för att stoppa tårarna. Hon bara orkade inte. Juliette såg på Sirius mellan tårarna och han bara stirrade rakt framför sig.  
"Han... han.. våldtog dig?", sa han chockat efter en stunds tystnad. Jules nickade. "Hur märkte ingen det dagen efter?"  
"Jag täckte alla blåmärken, jag hade fått, med hjälp av magi.", svarade Jules. "så ni kunde inte gissa eller se."  
Sirius stirrade ännu också mot väggen. Jules visste inte vad han tänkte på.

"Men varför ville du dö? Du har ju nu ett så bra liv! Tänk på din familj. Tänk på Johnny, din mamma och din urgulliga lilla kusin, Alex. Tänk hur ledsna de skulle bli om du bara dog!", sa han efter en stunds tystnad.  
"Min kusin?", frågade Juliette och såg på Sirius.


	15. Kapitel 15 Trollkarlsshack och baby

Kapitel 15.Trollkarlsschack och babyspråk

Efter att Sirius gått satt Jules och tänkte på allt. Varför trodde Sirius att Alex var hennes kusin? Kanske hade hennes mamma sagt så för att slippa alla frågor. Natten fanns ännu också kvar i hennes tankar, men också den dagen då hon fick Alex. Det hade inte varit lätt, men om hon inte skulle ha haft Johnny där så skulle hon inte ha klarat av det, det var säkert.  
"Jul."   
Jules såg upp. Johnny stod bredvid sängen.  
"Hej", sa hon och log. Johnny satte sig. "Vad gör du här? Var är Alex?"  
Johnny log. "Får jag faktiskt inte komma och se på min egna syster va? Alex är med Marodörerna och de leker med henne." Jules log när hon hörde detta. Johnny såg leendet och fortsatte. "De gillar henne." Johnny log. "Jag visste inte att de kunde sköta om småbarn." Jules log också. Hon visste att det inte var bra att lilla Alex var här, men så länge Bella inte fick syn på henne var allt bra.  
"När slipper jag härifrån?" frågade hon tyst. Johnny såg på henne en stund före han svarade.  
"Jag vet inte, Jul. Det är allvarligt detta, det vet du", sa han bestämt. Jules såg ner på sina händer. Hon visste att han var besviken på henne. Han fick henne alltid att känna sig som en femåring igen som hade kommit hem med söndrig och smutsig kjol. "Jag förstår inte vad du tänkte på. Inte på Alex i alla fall."  
Juliette torkade bort en liten tår med handen. "Nej, jag vet inte vad jag tänkte på."  
Johnny hade alltid varit sådan, han brydde sig. "Igen..", sa han tyst, men Jules hörde det ändå. Han tänkte på förra gången hon försökt ta livet av sig själv. Det var också efter att Alex kommit till världen. Jules hade inte mått jättebra. Hon hade varit deprimerad och nere. Inte ätit nästan någonting på många dagar. Hennes mamma hade tagit hand om Alex under tiden. Hon hade bara tyckt att det var de bästa för alla, precis som denna gång.  
"Det var ju bra att Sirius hittade mig i tid", sa Jules. Johnny nickade kraftigt.  
"Joo verkligen! Tänk hur mamma skulle känna sig!"  
"Jag vet", sa Juliette. Hon såg på Johnny. "Jag tänkte inte när jag gjorde det! Det vet du!"  
Johnny sa att han måste gå. Han hade en träff med en flicka. Han sa att han skulle berätta allt åt henne. Hon log. Han gav henne en snabb kram och gick. Hon blev kvar ensam med sina tankar.

Ett par dagar fick Jules lämna sjukhusflygeln. Hon hade inte sagt åt någon om det eftersom hon ville överraska dem. När hon kom fram till Den Tjocka Damen gav hon lösenordet som Madam Pomfrey gett henne. Porträttet svängde om och hon klev in genom hålet.  
Där inne satt James och Sirius, som hade Alex i famnen och spelade Trollkarls schack. Alex ögon var så stora de bara kunde bli och hon log ett väldigt brett leende.  
"Jules!" Sirius hade fått syn på henne. Jules log mot honom. Hon gick fram till dem.  
"Hej Alex", sa hon och smekte den lilla flicka över kinden.  
"Vi lär henne att spela schack", sa James med ett flin. Jules skrattade till.  
"Jag ser det och hon ser ut att tycka om det."  
Hon gick och satte sig i soffan. Det var skönt och bara sitta där och se på när de spelade. Lilla Alex som skrattade och hade roligt. James och Sirius som log och talade "babyspråk" med henne. Det var väldigt sött.

Plötsligt öppnades porträtt hålet och in kom Lily och Remus.   
"Jules!" skrek Lily och sprang fram till soffan och satte sig bredvid Jules. Hon kastade armarna runt Jules nacke. "Jag är så glad att du mår bra!"  
Den dagen gick Jules i säng lycklig. Alex låg bredvid henne och sov djupt.


	16. Kapitel 16 Snöbollskrig

Kapitel 16. Snöbollskrig

En dag före julafton. Jules vaktade Alex som satt i snön och lekte. Hon såg så gullig ut där hon lekte och log. Jules satte sig på en bänk. Det var så skönt att bara sitta där och njuta av det fina vädret. Hon blundade och tog ett djupt andetag.  
Plötsligt blev hon träffad av någonting i bakhuvudet. Hon öppnade snabbt ögonen och tittade runt omkring sig. Det hördes skratt bakom henne och hon vände huvudet.  
"SIRIUS! Du är död!" skrek hon när hon fick syn på Sirius. Hon såg James och de andra stå en bit bort med flin på läpparna. Snabbt tog hon upp lite snö och formade det till en snöboll mellan sina händer. Sirius flinade och tog upp lite snö han med.  
"Försök ta mig då!" skrek han och kastade snöbollen mot henne. Den träffade inte. Jules började springa mot honom. Han började också springa. Jules kastade snöbollen och den träffade honom i ryggen.  
En stund senare hade många andra elever också börjat snöbollskrig. Jules började bli trött på att jaga Sirius. Nu hade han gömt sig någonstans. Hon hade en snöboll färdigt i handen medan hon sakta närmade sig Hagrids stuga. Plötsligt tog någonting tag i henne och tryckte henne mot stugans väg. Hon såg ett väl bekant ansikte framför henne.  
"Sirius", sa hon.  
"Nu är du fast", log han.  
Jules flinade och pressade snöbollen, hon hade i handen, rakt i hans ansikte.  
"Där fick du!" skrattade hon. Sirius böjde sig mot henne och plötsligt mötte deras läppar varandra. Det smakade snö och vatten. Jules blev alldeles varm i kroppen, men plötsligt förvandlades den värmen till kyla. Hon fick panik. Hon skuffade snabbt bort Sirius. En sekund senare hördes ett skrik.   
"Alex!" skrek Jules i panik. Hon började springa mot stället varifrån skriket hördes. Paniken steg inom henne för varje steg. Hon kunde höra Sirius bakom henne.  
Alla elever hade slutat kasta snöbollar och hade stannat för att se på ett ställe. Jules fick syn på James som stod och såg på en kille. Han var ingen elev de kunde Juliette se direkt. Hon såg bara ryggen av honom så hon kunde inte känna igen honom.  
"Släpp ner henne!" hörde hon James säga. Hon kunde se Bella stå en bit bort med ett leende som fick Jules panik att stiga.  
"Vem fan är du?! Släpp ner henne genast!" skrek hon och stannade en bit från killen (eller mannen, eftersom hon nu kunde se att han var äldre). Han svängde om. Han höll, hårt, i den skrikande Alex. Mannen flinade när han fick syn på Jules.  
"Nämen är det inte lilla Jul..", sa han. Jules stirrade på mannen. Hon kunde inte andas. Skräcken spred sig i hennes kropp. "Vem är det här?" frågade han. "Hon liknar någon. Jag kan bara inte komma på vem." Han flinade. "Kan du möjligen hjälpa mig?" Han såg på Juliette.  
Jules kunde inte säga någonting. Skräcken förlamade henne.  
"Vem är du?" frågade Sirius. Jules såg på honom. Han såg orolig ut på något konstigt sätt.   
Mannen såg en stund på Sirius men ignorerade hans fråga. Han fortsatte se på Juliette. "Kan du svara mig eller måste jag fråga någon annan?" Han gjorde en gest mot Bella som fortfarande log.


	17. Kapitel 17 Gråt och Honey

Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17. Gråt och "Honey"

Juliette såg ner i marken. Hon visste inte vad hon borde göra eller säga. Alex skrek ännu också. Sirius såg strängt på mannen och de andra Marodörerna gjorde det samma. De andra eleverna såg skrämt på hela situationen.  
Hon lyfte blicken till mannen. "Ge henne åt mig, snälla! Jag berättar åt dig", sa hon och sträckte ut armarna mot mannen.  
Mannen tvekade en stund, men sträckte sedan över Alex åt Juliette. Alex tryckte ner sitt ansikte i Jules axel. Hon grät och Jules hjärta höll på att brista.  
Juliette kände hur Sirius kom bakom henne. Plötsligt kände hon sig säker. Hon var i total säkerhet bara han var i närheten.  
"Jag kan ta henne", viskade Sirius tyst i hennes öra. Juliette tvekade. Hon ville inte ge bort Alexia, men hon visste att hon inte kunde ha henne hela tiden. Alex klängde i hennes hals. "Lita på mig." Det var de orden som fick henne att ge Sirius Alex. Han tog försiktigt i mot henne. Alex slog armarna runt hans hals.  
Hon kände att någon tog tag i hennes hand. Hon vände på huvudet och såg Lily, som nu såg mycket orolig och rädd ut. I hennes ögon kunde Jules läsa "Jag är här för dig.".  
"Nå Jul! Jag har inte hela dagen på mig... Eller jo, det har jag faktiskt..", sa mannen flinande.  
Juliette såg på honom. Han var så hemsk! Hon kunde inte förstå vad hon sett i honom.  
"Vad händer här?"  
Professor Dumbledore hade kommit till platsen. Han såg från Juliette till mannen och hans blick blev allvarlig.  
"Trevligt och ses igen, Professor", sa mannen och log mot Dumbledore. Juliette såg inte på någon av dem. Hon såg ner på sina skor.  
"Vad gör du här, Mr Hernandez?" frågade Dumbledore lugnt.  
Jules märkte hur Sirius blick gick från henne till Henry. Hon tog ögonkontakt med honom och såg att hans blick var full av hat, men också rädsla. Hon blev rädd, hon visste vad han nu skulle göra.  
"Ja, Professor, nu när ni frågar så kom jag faktiskt och träffa Miss Moore här." Han gjorde en gest mot Jules. "Jag var orolig över henne för hon har inte svarat på en enda uggla jag har skickat åt henne."  
Dumbledore såg på honom och nickade. "Okej, men nu vill jag att alla andra elever går in i slottet." Alla började gå mot ingången utom Henry, Jules, Lily och Marodörerna. "Ni också." Han såg på Marodörerna och Lily.  
Lily kramade Jules hand. "Jag stannar med Jules", sa hon bestämt.  
Dumbledore såg mot Marodörerna. De rörde sig inte en centimeter. Han vände blicken mot Jules.  
"Det är okej. De får stanna", sa hon tyst.  
Han nickade förstående och vände sig om och med raska steg gick han mot ingången igen. Jules såg på Henry. Han hade vuxit sen förra gången, fast de gör man väl på ett par år. Hans svarta hår hade vuxit och var nu till axlarna. Han hade även mera muskler nu än för, om det nu ens var möjligt. Hon backade ett par steg mot Marodörerna.  
"Är du rädd för mig, honey?" frågade Henry fortfarande med ett flin på läpparna.  
"Nej, varför skulle jag vara det?", sa hon snabbt. "Förresten kalla mig inte honey! Jag är inte din flickvän längre!"  
Han fick ett chockat uttryck. Jules himlade med ögonen. Hon kunde direkt se att det var fejkat.  
"Kan du nu äntligen berätta vem den där lilla knatten är? Vad var det hon hette?" frågade Henry.


	18. Kapitel 18 Oro och Madam Pomfrey

Kapitel

Kapitel. 18. Oro och Madam Pomfrey.

Henry kom lite närmare Jules. Jules ville inte visa att hon var livrädd för honom så hon stannade på plats. Han kom närmare och närmare. Lily var rädd, där hon stod bredvid Jules. Jules kunde känna hur hela Lily skakade. Han var nu bara en halvmeter från dem och henne. Hans hand rörde vid Jules kind. Då hände någonting som ingen hade väntat, inte ens Jules. Jules stelnade till och klämde Lilys hand. Hennes ögon fick ett glasaktigt utseende. Det var som om den hemska dagen spelades rakt framför hennes ögon då Henry rört vid henne. Hon andades kraftigt. Allt började snurra framför hennes ögon och hon föll.  
"Jul!" Var det sista hon hörde förrän allt blev svart.

Tre dagar gick långsamt framåt, i alla fall så tyckte Lily. De masade framåt som en fluga som fastnat i sirap. Hon hade försökt gå och hälsa på Jules till sjukhus flygeln, men Madam Pomfrey lät ingen komma in och om man frågade hur hon mådde sa hon inget. Nu satt Lily i uppehållsrummet och stirrade in i elden. Hon hade inte kunnat koncentrera sig på någonting. Alex och Jules mamma hade åkt hem. Tavelingången öppnades och in steg alla marodörerna. Sirius i spetsen, inte glad. De hade just varit uppe i sjukhus flygeln.  
Lily såg på dem. "Nå? Någonting nytt?"  
Sirius skakade på huvudet. "Nej. Hon sa precis lika mycket som alla andra gånger." Han satte sig bredvid Lily. Lily suckade. Alltid kom det samma svar.  
"Hon har tydligen fått instruktioner av Dumbledore att inte säga någonting", sa Remus vist när han satte sig i en fåtölj. James och Peter satte sig också i varsin fåtölj.  
"Ja, kanske det, men ändå! Nog skulle de väl kunna säga någonting", sa Lily snabbt. Hon var så orolig över Jules och det blev inte bättre när de inte fick veta hur hon mådde.  
"Lily, vi vet att det är frustrerande! Vi vet lika lite som du", sa Sirius.  
Lily steg snabbt upp. "Har någon frågat Johnny? Han borde väl veta något."  
Alla steg upp på samma gång. Som på beställning kom Johnny in igenom ingången. Lily hann inte ens öppna sin mun förrän rummet exploderade av frågor.  
"Vet du något?"  
"Hur mår hon?"  
"Låt mig andas!" skrek han för att få tyst på dem. Lily gick fram till honom. Hon såg bedjande på honom.  
"Snälla berätta åt oss! Jag ber!" Hon hade tårar i ögonen. Marodörerna var helt tysta i bakgrunden.  
Johnny såg på henne utan att säga någonting. Hans blick var orolig och ledsen.

"Jag är ledsen Lil, jag kan inte säga något. Jag vet att ni alla bryr er om henne. Han såg runt på marodörerna. "Men jag kan inte säga något." Han vände på klacken och gick ut ur uppehållsrummet igen och lämnade efter många besvikna ansikten.  
Lily förstod ingenting. Hur kunde inte Johnny veta någonting om sin egen syster? Eller visste han men bara inteberättade? För nog måste han väl veta något.

Den natten gick två personer i säng med samma fråga i huvudet. En pojke och en flicka. Bara en tjock vägg i mellan.  
Var befann sig Jules?


	19. Kapitel 19 Professor Vanille och frågan

Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19. Professor Vanille och frågan.

Sirius kunde inte förstå detta. Varför kunde ingen berätta någonting om Jules? Alla sa bara att de inte kunde berätta eller att de inte visste någonting, vilket förstås inte alls stämde! För Johnny måste ju veta någonting! Han var ju hennes bror!  
De satt på Förvandlingskonst lektionen. Som var otroligt tråkig bara för att Sirius redan kunde allt, precis som James, som gäspade bredvid honom. Sirius kunde inte alls koncentrera sig. Han såg på Remus och Peter, som satt vid bänken bredvid dem. Remus antecknade flitigt och Peter försökte göra det samma, även om han såg ut och misslyckas rejält. Stackarn försökte skriva och lyssna på samma gång, vilket han inte var så bra på. Sirius fortsatte vandra med blicken och stannade vid Lily. Hon antecknade också ibland, men såg ut som om hon missade saker ibland. Hon visste väl inte riktigt vad hon skulle göra. Hennes tankar vandrade väl också till Jules ibland, eller ganska ofta.  
När lektionen äntligen var slut satte Sirius ner boken och det tomma pergamentet i väskan. Han sa åt de andra marodörerna att vänta utanför. De nickade, men såg frågande på honom, och gick ut. Han gick fram till Prof. McGonagall, som stod och såg på eleverna som gick ut.  
"Mr. Black. Du vet redan mitt svar."  
Sirius stannade och såg på McGonagall, som inte ens såg mot honom. "Snälla Professor. Kan ni inte berätta någonting? Vi är alla jätte oroliga över hur hon mår."  
McGonagall vände blicken mot honom. "Jag vet, Mr Black, men jag får inte berätta någonting." Hon tog en hög böcker från katedern och tog dem i famnen. "Nu vill jag be dig att gå. Jag har annat jag måste göra ännu idag." Hon gjorde en gest mot dörren, med den lediga handen. Sirius suckade. Han förstod att han inte kunde få någonting ut ur henne. Han gick före henne ut ur klassrummet och gick fram till de andra marodörerna, som stod och väntade vid en vägg. Sirius väntade tills McGonagall försvunnit bakom ett hörn.  
"Hon vet något, men kan inte, eller vill inte, berätta", sa han åt de andra.  
Remus började gå mot Gryffindortornet. "Det var väl inget nytt. Alla lärare vet någonting, men de berättar inget." De andra nickade och följde efter honom. De gick genom det mörka korridorerna. På en stund sa ingen någonting. De var alla så inne i egna tankar, samma tanke. Jules.  
De gick upp till sovsalen och sökte böckerna till nästa lektion, spådomskonst. De måste gå direkt för att hinna enda upp till klassrummet.  
James som märkte hur tyst Sirius var tog tag i hans arm. Sirius vände blicken mot honom.  
"De berättar nog sen när de är rätt tillfälle."  
Sirius nickade sakta. "Jag vet. Jag önskar bara att det tillfället skulle vara nu."  
"Du tycker om henne eller hur? Mer än kompis." James log.  
Sirius nickade. "Men jag vet inte vad hon känner för mig."  
De hann inte prata mer för stegen kom ner från luckan i taket. De klättrade upp och satte sig vid ett bord. Remus och Peter satte sig, igen, vid ett bord bredvid dem. Professor Vanille satt i en mjuk fåtölj och väntade på att alla skulle sätta sig, vid ett bord eller en kudde.  
"Trevligt att så många är på plats idag", sa hon när den sista eleven satt sig, "även om en fattas."  
Sirius förstod att hon pratade om Jules. Hon hade nu kommit fram till hans och James bord. Sirius såg upp på henne.  
Hon började prata med en mjuk röst. "Svaret på din fråga finns närmare än vad du tror." Vanille såg rakt in i Sirius ögon. Han förstod inte vad hon menade. Vilken fråga?

"Konstig lektion som vanlig", utbrast James när de kom nerför stegen.  
"Mm", medgav Sirius, som inte kunde sluta tänka på det som Professor Vanille sagt i början av timmen.  
"Sirius. Vad är det med dig?" frågade Remus efter en stund. "Du är så tyst."  
"Äh, jag bara funderar på det som Vanille sa åt mig", svarade han tyst. "Jag förstår inte vad hon menade med det."  
Peter tog orda. "Brukar man någonsin förstå vad hon menar med någonting?" James klappade Peter på axeln.  
"Du har helt rätt", sa han och log. "Sluta tänka på det, Tramptass."  
"Ni har rätt, som alltid", log han, men slutade inte tänka på det. Vad var det för fråga som han sökte svar på?  
När de hade börjat gå upp för trapporna som ledde till Gryffindortornet så kom han på det. Frågan han ville ha svar på var om Jules var uppe i Sjukhusflygeln eller inte. Varför hade han aldrig tänkt på att det fanns ett sätt att få reda på det? Han började springa upp för trapporna.  
"Vart har du så bråttom?" skrek James efter honom. Han kunde höra att de sprang efter honom.  
"Jag kom på en sak vi inte har tänkt på!" skrek han tillbaka.  
Han saktade inte fören han kom till Tjocka Damen, som förstås frågade lösenordet. Sirius sa det snabbt och hon svängde upp. De andra marodörerna störtade efter honom.  
"Tagghorn, var har du Marodör kartan?" frågade han medan han sprang upp till deras sovsal. James sprang efter.  
"Den är i min koffert", svarade han och stannade vid dörröppningen. "Varför behöver du den nu?"  
Sirius drog fram kartan och öppnade den. Han lade den på James säng och satte sig på knä bredvid sängen.  
"Jag svär högtidligt att jag har rackartyg i kickarn." Han slog med trollstaven på kartan och alla gångar, alla rum, alla våningar och alla personer syntes. James kom fram till honom.  
"Vad söker du?" frågade han och kikade över Sirius axel på kartan.  
"Hon är inte där", mumlade Sirius och steg upp. Sirius märkte James frågande min. "Jules är inte i sjukhusflygeln."  
"VA?" kom det från, inte bara James mun, utan också Remus och Peters som kommit in i rummet.  
"Men var är hon då? Sankt Mungos?" frågade Remus.  
Alla såg på Sirius.  
"Jag tror inte det. Varför skulle lärarna hålla det hemligt?" svarade han och satte sig på James säng.  
Alla nickade. Nu var de ett steg närmare, men samma fråga fanns ännu kvar.  
Var befann sig Jules?


	20. Kapitel 20 Mörker och Ljus

Kapitel 20. Mörker och Ljus.

Mörker. Det var allt hon kunde se eller ville se. Ibland kunde bilder dyka upp i hennes huvud. Varje gång det hände ville hon spy upp det lilla hon ätit under den dagen. Det fanns inga tårar kvar hon kunde gråta ut längre. Varje bild var som en nål stucken i hennes hjärta. Hon satt i en säng med knäna uppdragna till hakan. Hennes naglar hade hon bitit på. Aldrig skulle hon kunna återvända. Aldrig. När man såg på henne kunde man inte känna igen henne som den hon var. Den glada flickan var borta.

Michelle Hope var på väg till Dumbledores kontor. Sirius hade bett henne att försöka få reda på var Jules var. Han tänkte väl att hon skulle kunna få reda på det när hon inte frågade hela tiden, som marodörerna och Lily. Förstås ville hon också veta om Jules var okej eller inte.  
Hon sa lösenordet, som Sirius gett henne, och började gå upp för trapporna. Dörren stod på glänt och hon hörde röster inifrån. Michelle stannade och lyssnade, även om hon visste att det var fel.  
"Hon äter inte ens mera. Vad skall jag göra, Albus? Hon pratar inte heller. Inte med mig i alla fall!" Det var en kvinna som pratade.  
"Du måste bara försöka få henne att äta", hörde Michelle Albus säga.  
"Men hon bara sitter i sitt rum och... hon är blek som ett spöke!"  
Michelle hörde hur Albus steg upp ur sin stol. Hon lutade sig mot den hårda väggen och hoppades att han inte skulle få syn på henne.  
"Har du skickat Alex in i rummet?" frågade Albus.  
"Jo, men hon kommer inte ut, Alex kommer alltid ensam."  
Då slog det henne vem de pratade om. Jules!  
"Jag skall fundera på vad vi skall göra."  
Ett litet plopp hördes och Michelle förstod att Jules mamma försvunnit. Jules var alltså hemma. Hon bet sig i underläppen och knakade försiktigt på dörren. Försiktigt kikade hon in.  
"Professor?" frågade hon sakta.  
Dumbledore såg mot dörren och fick syn på henne. "Miss Hope. Vad gör ni här?"  
"Jag...skulle...hmm..." började hon och steg in i rummet med händerna bakom ryggen.  
Albus såg frågande på henne. "Hur länge stod du där ute?"  
Michelle såg ner på sina fötter. "Tillräckligt länge", mumlade hon fram.  
"Jag tror att jag vet vad du skulle fråga mig, men du behöver väl inte fråga längre eller hur?"  
Michelle skakade på huvudet och såg upp. "Nej, Professor."  
"Så vad gör du här ännu?" frågade han och log lite. Michelle höjde på ögonbrynen. Han försökte inte ens stoppa henne från att berätta åt de andra. Förvirrat svängde hon mot dörren och gick ut. Hon stängde dörren och gick snabbt nerför trapporna. Varför hade han inte ens sagt åt henne att hon inte fick berätta åt dem? Hon styrde stegen mot Gryffindor tornet.  
Remus och de andra satt i soffan i uppehållsrummet när hon steg in.  
"Nå? Hur gick det?" frågade Sirius och steg upp. Lily såg på Michelle från en fåtölj.  
"Jag vet var hon är", sa hon tyst.  
"Var?" kom det från allas munnar på samma gång. Michelle tog ett djupt andetag.  
"Hon är hemma."


	21. Kapitel 21 Söndrig klocka och Vad nu då

Kapitel. 21. Söndrig klocka och Vad nu då?

Hon var hemma. Det var den enda tanken som åkte runt i Sirius huvud. Varför hade de inte kommit på det tidigare? Tydligen mådde hon inte bra, efter de som han hört av Elle. Han ville hjälpa henne, men visste inte hur. Han trampade av och an i sovsalen, medan de andra killarna var nere i uppehållsrummet. Lily var väl i flickornas sovsal och grät ögonen ur sig igen.  
Det var som om tiden gick snigelfart, klockan var sönder och ingen kunde laga den. Sirius stod inte ut med tanken på Jules helt utsvulten och blek.  
Han gick ut ur sovsalen och nerför trapporna till uppehållsrummet. James satt i en fåtölj. Remus och Peter satt i soffan. De var alla djupt försjunkna i sina tankar. När de fick syn på honom, steg alla upp och såg på honom.  
"Sätt ner er", sa han snabbt och alla sjönk ner igen. Själv sjönk han ner i en fåtölj och stirrade in i brasan som flammade i eldstaden. Han såg på de andra marodörerna, Peter såg nervös ut och bet på sina naglar, Remus tyckte tydligen att hans slitna skor var intressanta, för han studerade dem noga och James stirrade in i brasan.  
Porträtthålet öppnades och allas blickar vändes mot den som steg in. Sirius hoppade upp, och släppte inte den som stod där, med blicken.  
"Var va du?" frågade han snabbt.  
"Uppe i uggletornet", svarade Johnny snabbt och ryckte på axlarna. "Hur så?" Han gick fram till en fåtölj och satte sig. Sirius sjönk ner i fåtöljen igen, med en djup suck. Johnny såg ännu också lika orolig ut, inge nytt om Jules.  
"Johnny..", började Sirius. "Vi vet att Jules är hemma och inte mår bra.." De andra marodörerna tittade på honom med blickar som tydligt sa: "är du galen?! Varför sa du det där!?" Johnny stirrade också på honom. Hans ljusblåa blick var ledsen.  
"Hur fick ni reda på det? Det skulle ju hållas hemligt från alla", sa han och hoppade upp ur fåtöljen. Han såg på dem alla i tur och ordning. Sirius väntade på att någon annan skulle svara, men ingen sa ett ord.  
"Vad gör ni?", hördes en flickröst fråga. Det var Michelle som stod på lägsta trappan. Hon log glatt mot dem. "Hej Johnny."  
Johnny såg på henne och log.  
"Vi pratade om Jules", sa Peter. Sirius gav honom en ilsken blick. Han visste aldrig när han skulle vara tyst. Peter vände blicken mot sina skor.  
"Berätta ni åt honom?!" halvskrek Michelle. "Inte konstigt att ni alla ser ut som om någon hade dött."  
Alla såg på varandra för att kolla om det stämde. De såg faktiskt ganska deprimerade ut. Michelle klampade nerför den sista trappan och kom till dem.  
"Det var Sirius", sa Peter och pekade på Sirius med sitt, tjocka, pekfinger. Sirius blängde argt på honom och Peter såg ner på sina skor igen.  
Michelle blängde argt på Sirius, som ryckte på axlarna. "Han har rätt att veta."  
"Men han visste redan att hon var hemma!" skrek hon, efter en stund mumlade hon någonting som lät som "idiot"  
"Sluta", sa Johnny och ställde sig mellan Sirius och Michelle. "Dessutom är det bra att ni vet det. Jag hatade att måsta ljuga åt er varje gång ni frågade något om Jules. Men nu frågar jag er, vad tänker ni göra nu?" Han såg från Michelle till Sirius och sen på resten i rummet.  
Ingen sa något. Vad skulle de göra nu? Den frågan hade de inte ens tänkt på.


	22. Kapitel 22 Söndrig klocka nummer 2

Kapitel. 22. Söndrig klocka nummer två

Jules satt på den mjuka sängen, med knäna uppdragna mot bröstet. Hennes hår var smutsigt och tovigt och hennes ögonen var rödgråtna. Hon var klädd i en överstor tröja och ett par mjuka byxor. Lamporna var släckta och gardinerna fördragna, rummet badade i mörker, precis som Jules hjärta. Panik, sorg och rädsla.  
För en stund sen hade Alex varit inne i rummet, men bara för ett par sekunder, sen hade hon sprungit ut igen. En liten tår trillade nerför hennes kind. Hennes barn, hennes egna dotter, var rädd för henne. Hon såg alltid rädslan i Alexias ögon då hon betraktade henne. Sakta vände hon på huvudet och såg mot sängbordet och fick syn på den söndriga väckarklockan, den hon slängt i väggen.  
Jules ville få tiden att stå stilla, stanna på plats, men ändå någonstans djupt inne visste hon att det var omöjligt. Ingen kunde få tiden att stanna, hur man än ville det.  
Allt som hänt den dagen var fastklistrat i hennes huvud, bilder framför hennes ögon, varje gång hon stängde ögonen. Juliette ville inte stänga ögonen, hon var rädd för att somna.  
Johnny hade skrivit brev åt henne, varje dag eller varannan. Han var orolig och var tydligen inte den enda, som han hade berättat. Han hade skrivit att Lily såg ut att falla i bitar varje gång man såg henne, och hon grät i sömnen, som Michelle berättat åt Johnny. Sirius, James, Remus och Peter frågade mycket om henne hela tiden.  
Ett tyst knackande på dörren, fick henne att vakna ur sina tankar. Hon granskade dörren noga, utan att säga ett ord. Vem var det? Hennes mamma lämnade henne i fred för det mesta. Alex ville inte ens komma nära dörren, dessutom sov hon säkert. Dörren knarrade till när den försiktigt öppnades. Jules vände bort ansiktet, ljuset från dörrspringan bländade henne.  
"Vänta här", hörde hon någon viska. Rösten lät bekant, men hon kunde inte placera den. Golvplankorna knarrade till då någon tog ett steg in i rummet. Hon satt stilla på sängen, utan att säga ett ord.  
"Jul?" Nu kom hon på vem rösten tillhörde.  
"Johnny?" frågade hon hest eftersom hon inte använt sin röst på en tid. Vad gjorde han här? Han borde väl vara på Hogwarts.  
"Ja, Jules, det är jag", svarade Johnny.  
Juliette hörde hur han stängde dörren. Hon vände blicken mot honom.  
"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon och märkte att det värkte i halsen varje gång hon pratade.  
Johnny satte sig på sängen. "Jag ville se hur du mår, men nu är jag inte säker på om det var en bra idé."  
En tår rann nerför Jules bleka kind. "Du borde inte ha kommit", sa hon tyst. "Jag ville inte att du skulle se mig såhär.."  
"Tyst Jules, jag har sett värre..."  
"Sluta ljuga! Det har du inte!"  
Johnny mötte hennes blick. En stund satt de bara där och såg på varandra, tills Johnny böjde sig framåt och kramade om Jules, som begravde ansiktet i hans axel.

"Jag har med mig någon som vill träffa dig." Johnny gjorde en gest mot dörren. "Han väntar där utanför."  
Jules såg in i hans ögon och nickade. "Jag förstod det", viskade hon fram.  
Johnny steg upp och gick fram till dörren, sakta öppnade han den. "Du kan komma in nu."


	23. Kapitel 23 Nya steg mot livet

Kapitel. 23. Nya steg mot livet.

Jules såg hur Johnny gick ut och någon annan kom in, vem kunde hon inte ännu se. Dörren stängdes försiktigt och det var helt tyst i rummet. Hon såg på personen som stod vid dörren, ännu visste hon inte säkert vem det var, men hon kunde gissa.  
"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon och personen vid dörren hoppade till.  
"Jules... jag ville se hur du mår...", svarade personen och såg ner på sina fötter. Han avslutade inte sin mening.  
"och nu är du rädd över det du ser..", sa Jules och mötte Sirius blick medan hon drog ner ärmarna över händerna.  
"Nej, så är det inte!" utbrast Sirius snabbt och tog ett steg mot sängen. Jules tryckte sig mot väggen. "Så får du inte tro, Jules! Jag är inte rädd för dig!"  
Han tog ett par stora steg fram till sängen och gick ner på knäna framför den. Hans hand rörde vid hennes täckta. Hon drog snabbt bort sin hand och flyttade snabbt på sig. Ett skrik kom ut ur henne och dörren öppnades snabbt. Johnny rusade in i rummet.  
Jules andades häftigt, en panik hade fyllt henne när Sirius rört vid henne.  
Johnny hoppade snabbt upp på sängen och lade armarna om Jules. Hon snyftade och grät mot hans axel.

Efter en stund släppte Johnny henne. Han vände sig mot Sirius.  
"Kan vi prata en stund?" frågade han och pekade mot dörren. Sirius nickade och gick ut. Johnny stängde dörren efter sig.  
"Vad hände? Gjorde jag någonting fel?" Han såg på Johnny, som skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej, Sirius, det var jag som gjorde fel." Johnny gled ner längs väggen ner till golvet och suckade. "Jag borde ha berättat åt dig."  
"Berättat vadå?" frågade Sirius snabbt. Han satte ner sig på golvet och såg på Johnny. Johnny såg på honom och tog ett djupt andetag.  
"Det att du inte borde röra vid henne, i alla fall inte oväntat", svarade Johnny allvarligt. Han steg upp från golvet. "Hon är rädd för killar, även för mig första gången."  
Sirius steg också upp och såg på dörren. "Okej.. tack att du berätta. Kan jag gå in en stund till?"  
Johnny nickade tyst och Sirius öppnade tyst dörren till Jules rum.

Jules såg mot dörren som öppnades igen och drog ärmarna ännu längre ner, nu såg man inte ens hennes bleka händer. Dörren öppnades sakta med ett knarrande ljud och Sirius steg in. Juliette mötte hans blick och såg hur ledsna hans ögon var. De utstrålade också orolighet.  
"Förlåt", viskade hon och såg ner på sina täckta händer.  
Sirius skakade sakta på huvudet och satte sig på sängen. "Du behöver inte be om förlåtelse, det är jag som borde göra det." Juliette såg upp in i hans ögon. "Förlåt."  
Tårar trängde fram och rullade nerför hennes bleka kinder och droppade ner på hennes ärmar. Han var alldeles för snäll. Allt han gjorde var för att hjälpa henne och allt hon gjorde var göra det svårare för honom.

"Gråt inte", bad han, "allt kommer bli bra skall du se."  
Jules torkade bort tårarna från kinderna och såg på honom. "Hur?" frågade hon sedan. "Ifall inte Henry är död så kan det inte."

"Tänk inte på honom nu. Tänk på allt det bra du har i livet." Jules tittade frågande på Sirius och han fortsatte. "som till exempel dina vänner, dina föräldrar och Johnny, men viktigast tänk på Alexia. Hon behöver dig."  
Jules såg på Sirius och visste direkt. Han visste att Alex var hennes dotter. Sirius steg upp från sängen och sträckte fram handen mot Jules. "Kom."  
Efter en stunds tvekande lade Jules sin hand i Sirius hand och han drog upp henne från sängen. Det var tur att Sirius höll i henne för hennes ben ville inte bära all hennes tyngd, så han fick hålla i henne ett tag. Jules lutade huvudet mot hans bröstkorg och kände hans andetag, som hade en lugnande effekt på henne.  
Efter en stund, när hennes ben slutat skaka, ledde Sirius ut henne ur rummet. Först hade hon nog protesterat, men tillslut gett upp.  
Det starka ljuset bländade henne. Sirius sa åt henne att stänga ögonen, vilket hon gjorde mer än gärna.  
Hon hörde hur det klickade till när Sirius öppnade en dörr. Han ledde in henne, medan hon ännu höll ögonen stängda, och stängde dörren efter dem.  
Sakta öppnade Jules ögonen och kände direkt igen rummet. De befann sig i Alex rum där Alex låg och sov i den lilla sängen vid ena väggen. Jules ville direkt vända om och springa ut ur rummet. Hon lade sina händer mot sitt bröst. Varför fick hon den här känslan i magen? Varför ville hon inte vara i sin dotter rum?  
"Sirius.. Jag..."  
"Juli. Se på henne." Sirius tog tag i Jules hand och förde henne närmare sängen, där den lilla flickan låg. "Vem är hon?"  
Jules såg ner på lilla Alex, hennes dotter, som sov lugnt i sängen. "Hon är min dotter."  
Som Jules hade väntat sig blev inte Sirius överraskad, han bara nickade. "Hon behöver dig, Jules, mer än någonting annat."  
Jules vände bort från sängen och tog ett par steg bortåt. Sirius hade rätt, det visste hon. "Sirius... hon är rädd för mig..."  
Sirius lade handen på hennes axel. "Du satt inne i ett bläckmörkt rum och ser ut som ett spöke. Inte konstigt att hon sprang ut."  
Jules såg på honom. Nu när hon verkligen tänkte på saken så var det sant. Lilla Alex var ju rädd för mörker och hon var ju så liten ännu.  
"Hon är inte rädd för dig, Jules", sa Sirius.  
Jules vände tillbaka och såg på den lilla flickan som sov sött i den lilla sängen. Det mörka håret påminde om Henry.  
"Tack Sirius." Hon vände sig mot honom och log. Hennes ögon fylldes åter av tårar fast hon trodde att hon inte hade några tårar kvar.  
Sirius fick syn på tårarna och lade armarna om henne. Hans kroppsvärme strålade och värmde upp henne. Jules stängde ögonen och lutade mot honom.  
Det kändes tryggt.


End file.
